falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Supermutant (Fallout 4)
Nuka-World |zugehörigkeit = Mutantenhund |darsteller = Dave Carter Popeye Vogelsang Wes Johnson |fußzeile = Ein Supermutanten-Behemoth }} Institut-Supermutanten sind die Art Supermutanten, die man im Commonwealth, Nuka-World und auf der Insel im Jahr 2287 antreffen kann. Diese Mutanten wurden durch Kontakt mit dem Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) geschaffen. Sie sind große, muskelbepackte Kreaturen, die immun gegen Krankheiten und Strahlung sind. Vor allem sind sie im Zentrum Bostons anzutreffen, jedoch findet man auch Gruppen von ihnen in Kaufhaus Fallon's, Fort Strong, Trinity Tower, Satellitenstation Revere, Big Johns Schrottplatz, Restaurant Gwinnett und einigen anderen Orten im Commonwealth. Meist kann man diese schon von weitem erkennen, da die Supermutanten sie mit Fleischsäcken, verbogenen Trägern, die aus dem Boden ragen, Käfigen und Überresten ihrer Opfer verzieren. In Far Harbor existieren mehrere Gruppen Supermutanten, die nach Mount Desert Island gereist sind und sich in der Vim!-Pop-Fabrik, der Therme in Aldersea und dem Nationalpark-Besucherzentrum niedergelassen haben. Hintergrund Die Mutanten des Commonwealth zeigen viel Ähnlichkeit mit den Supermutanten der Westküste und aus Vault 87. Sie sperren ihre Beute in Käfige, packen Körperteile in Fleischsäcke und fühlen sich den Menschen überlegen. Dennoch sind sie laut Terminaleintrag 0769-CM22 "durchaus anders" als die Supermutanten des Ödlands der Hauptstadt, so ist zum Beispiel ihre Anatomie anders. Ursprung Die Supermutanten des Commonwealth sind unglückliche Opfer von fehlgeschlagenen Experimenten mit FEV, die im Auftrag des Instituts durchgeführt wurden. Im August des Jahres 2178, belebte das Institut das Programm unter Dr. Frederick wieder. Dies geschah wahrscheinlich mit Hilfe von Proben aus der Vorkriegszeit, deren Ergebnis unter anderen Swan war. Das FEV-Labor wurde hinter dem Flügel der Biowissenschaften errichtet und ein Wissenschaftlerteam begann mit den Experimenten mit den unterschiedlichen FEV-Stämmen. 2180 griff eine Horde Supermutanten Diamond City an, wurde jedoch von einer neu gegründeten Gruppe, den Minutemen, vertrieben. Um das Programm mit Testsubjekten zu versorgen, entführte das Institut Ödländer im gesamten Commonwealth. Die Menschen wurden untersucht, erfasst und dann gezielt dem FEV ausgesetzt. Diejenigen, die überlebten wurden verschiedenen Experimenten und kognitiven Tests unterzogen und anschließend ins Ödland entlassen. Dadurch entstand die Plage, die 2287 vorherrscht. Durch dieses systematische Ausprobieren verbesserten die Wissenschaftler die verschiedenen Stämme des FEV mit dem Ziel den synthetischen Virus zu perfektionieren. Im März 2224 gelangten die Wissenschaftler an eine Sackgasse. Sie hatten zwei vielversprechende Stämme entwickelt, mit denen sie jedoch nicht weiter forschen konnten, da ihre Testsubjekte dafür zu großer Strahlung ausgesetzt werden müssten. Die Forscher entschlossen sich neue Wege zu versuchen, jedoch entschied das Direktorat, dass weiter klassisch geforscht werden sollte, um mehr über das Potential des FEV zu erfahren. Das Programm wurde zuletzt unter Dr. Brian Virgil und seinem verstorbenen Vorgänger Dr. Syverson durchgeführt. Virgil entschied, dass er es nicht verantworten kann das Leben so vieler Unschuldiger zu zerstören. Er begründet dies damit, dass in den letzten zehn Jahren, seit den Ereignissen von Fallout 3, keine neuen Erkenntnisse gesammelt wurden. So zerstörte Virgil das Forschungslabor und alle Forschungsdaten. Dies wird in den Aufzeichnungen des Terminals als "Vorfall V" bezeichnet. Um dem Institut zu entkommen verwandelte er sich selbst mit dem FEV in einen Supermutanten. Somit konnte er sich im Leuchtenden Meer verstecken, in dem wegen der hohen Strahlenbelastung nicht nach einem normalen Menschen gesucht wurde. Durch ihn wurde das FEV-Programm nach hundert Jahren der Entführungen und Experimenten an Menschen beendet. Charakteristiken Biologie Ihre Münder sind normalerweise geschlossen, ähnlich wie bei Marcus und im Gegensatz zu den Supermutanten aus Vault 87, die permanent die Zähne fletschen. Auch wenn man sie mit ihren anderen Artgenossen vergleicht fällt auf, dass sie eine dunklere Hautfarbe haben und schlanker mit weniger ausgeprägten Muskeln sind. Die Existenz von Behemoths ist eine mögliche Verbindung zu den Supermutanten aus Vault 87, die ansonsten die einzigen Supermutanten sind, die immer weiter wachsen. Dennoch erinnert die grün-bräunliche Farbe eher an die Supermutanten der Mariposa Militärbasis, besonders den Supermutanten in Fallout: New Vegas. Intelligenz Im Vergleich zu ihren Artgenossen im Ödland der Hauptstadt, besitzen die Mutanten des Commonwealth ein relativ fortgeschrittenes Verständnis von Waffen und Rüstung. Sogar im Bereich Handwerk verstehen sie einiges mehr, als ihre Artgenossen. Sie scheinen noch stärkeren Körperbau gegen die Möglichkeit Waffen und Rüstungen zu verbessert eingetauscht und können sogar einfache Sicherheitssysteme, wie Suchscheinwerfer und automatische Geschütztürme, für ihre Zwecke umprogrammieren. Gerade dadurch unterscheiden sie sich von ihren Artgenossen im Westen. Höherrangige Supermutanten zeigen mehr Intelligenz, als die Einfachen. Sie können sich besser ausdrücken und verwenden fortschrittlichere Taktiken, wie Deckung und Höhenvorteile zu ihrem Vorteil. Sie vermögen es an mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig zu denken, so dass sie Fallen aufstellen und Überfälle planen können, bei denen sie menschliche Gefangene als Köder verwenden. Im Vergleich dazu ignorieren die einfachen Supermutanten Deckung und Ähnliches und versuchen möglichst nah zu ihrer Beute zu gelangen, selbst wenn sie eine Fernkampfwaffe verwenden. Sowohl die Supermutanten des Commonwealth, als auch die Supermutanten aus Vault 87 scheinen in der Lage zu sein, sich bis zu einem gewissen Grad zu bilden, was durch die Existenz von Supermutanten wie Fawkes und Onkel Leo in Fallout 3 und Strong und Erickson in Fallout 4 bewiesen wird. Wie die Supermutanten aus Vault 87, scheint ein Teil der Supermutanten des Commonwealth auch an die Zukunft zu denken. Auch sie haben den Wunsch ihre Spezies zu erhalten, indem sie neue Mutanten erschaffen. Manchmal kann man hören, wie sie von "grünem Zeug" reden, dass es an manchen Orten (wie dem Trinity Tower) geben soll. Gameplay-Attribute Supermutanten kann man zufällig im gesamten Commonwealth treffen, meist in kleineren Gruppen die sich auf Raubzügen befinden. Diese Gruppen greifen manchmal auch Siedlungen des Einzigen Überlebenden an. Wesentlich größere Gruppen findet man in von ihnen besetzten Gebäuden und Lagern im Ödland. Sie haben sich die Mutantenhunde gezähmt, so dass diese sie wie normale Wachhunde beschützen und warnen. Dadurch unterscheiden sie sich auch von den Supermutanten der vorherigen Spiele, die von Zentauren begleitet wurden. Supermutanten mit niedrigerer Stufe sind meist mit Improwaffen, Jagdgewehren und Molotow-Cocktails bewaffnet. Im Nahkampf ist ihre Waffe der Wahl eine Planke. Höherstufige Supermutanten sind teilweise auch mit schwereren Waffen ausgerüstet, wie Miniguns, Raketenwerfern, Gaussgewehren, Laserwaffen, Sturmgewehren und Splittergranaten. Im Nahkampf verwenden sie meist Vorschlag- und Superhämmer. Varianten Supermutant Die verbreitetste und schwächste Variante eines Supermutanten. Diese Supermutanten verwenden eine Improwaffe und haben nur einfache Beute im Inventar. Normalerweise kann man sie ohne große Mühe töten, jedoch befinden sie sich oftmals in Begleitung höherstufiger Supermutanten. |stufe = 10 |wahrnehmung = 7 |tp = 120 |sw = 0 |sr = 10 |er = |rr = Immun |aggression = 2 |vertrauen = 4 |hilfe = 0 |angriff1 = Nahkampf (0 ) |angriff2 = |gegenstände =* Jagdgewehr * Kronkorken * .308-Patrone * .38-Patronen * Planke * Improwaffe * Molotow-Cocktail * Mirelurk-Fleisch }} Supermutanten-Selbstmörder Ein Supermutanten-Selbstmörder ist ein Supermutant, der auf den Spieler zu rennt, um sich in seiner Nähe mit Hilfe der Mini-Atombombe in seiner Hand zu sprengen, wobei er sich, Feinde und alles Sonstige in einer gewaltigen nuklearen Explosion vernichtet. Wenn man auf die Mini-Atombombe schießt, oder seinen rechten Arm im V.A.T.S. trifft, explodiert sie sofort. Somit ist dies der einfachste und sicherste Weg diesen gefährlichen Feind unschädlich zu machen. Dies gilt besonders, da man damit auch weitere Feinde töten oder zumindest verletzen kann. Hat man nur Nahkampfwaffen zur Verfügung, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten den Supermutanten-Selbstmörder auszuschalten. Entweder mit einem Schleichangriff, oder indem man immer wieder in seine Nähe läuft, ihn schlägt und sich sofort wieder zurückbewegt. Diese zweite Möglichkeit ist allerdings nicht zu empfehlen, da bei nur einem verfehlten Angriff der Supermutanten-Selbstmörder die Mini-Atombombe explodieren lässt. Auch ein direkter Treffer derselben hat diesen Effekt. Es ist leicht möglich einen solchen Supermutanten wahrzunehmen, auch bevor man ihn gesehen hat. Dazu muss man nur auf das piepende Geräusch achten, dass von der Mini-Atombombe ausgeht und ihn schon auf mittlere Distanz verrät. Schafft man es den Supermutanten zu töten, ohne dass die Mini-Atombombe explodiert, kann man diese aus seinen Überresten aufsammeln. Sollte sie explodieren findet man jedoch nur Nukleares Material. Mit Hilfe der Fertigkeit Blitzangriff ist es möglich den Supermutanten-Selbstmörder im V.A.T.S. mit Nahkampfwaffen auszuschalten, auch wenn man dafür mehrere Treffer benötigt. |stufe = 10 |wahrnehmung = 7 |tp = 120 |sr = 17 |er = 10 |rr = Immun |pr = 10 |aggression = 3 |vertrauen = 4 |hilfe = 0 |angriff1 = Nahkampf (0 ) |angriff2 = |gegenstände = * Mini-Atombombe * Nukleares Material }} |stufe = 22 |wahrnehmung = 7 |tp = 120 |sr = 42 |er = 30 |rr = Immun |pr = 20 |aggression = 3 |vertrauen = 4 |hilfe = 0 |angriff1 = Nahkampf (0 ) |angriff2 = |gegenstände = * Mini-Atombombe * Nukleares Material }} |stufe = 28 |wahrnehmung = 7 |tp = 120 |sr = 62 |er = 35 |rr = Immun |pr = 0 |aggression = 3 |vertrauen = 4 |hilfe = 0 |angriff1 = Nahkampf (0 ) |angriff2 = |gegenstände = * Mini-Atombombe * Nukleares Material }} |stufe = 35 |wahrnehmung = 7 |tp = 120 |sr = 82 |er = 45 |rr = Immun |pr = 25 |aggression = 3 |vertrauen = 4 |hilfe = 0 |angriff1 = Nahkampf (0 ) |angriff2 = |gegenstände = * Mini-Atombombe * Nukleares Material }} Supermutanten-Scharmützler Ein Supermutanten-Scharmützler ist erheblich stärker als ein einfacher Supermutant, er verträgt mehr Treffer und verwendet bessere Waffen. Diese Supermutanten erscheinen immer häufiger, sobald der Einzige Überlebende die Stufe 10 erreicht. |stufe = 16 |wahrnehmung = 8 |tp = 200 |sw = |sr = 20 |er = |rr = Immun |aggression = 2 |vertrauen = 4 |hilfe = 0 |angriff1 = Nahkampf (0 ) |angriff2 = |gegenstände = * Planke * Improwaffe * .38-Patronen }} Supermutantenbiest Ein Supermutantenbiest ist wesentlich stärker als ein Supermutanten-Scharmützler. Diese Supermutanten ertragen und verursachen noch mehr Schaden als die Varianten mit niedrigeren Stufen. |stufe = 22 |wahrnehmung = 9 |tp = 275 |sw = 0 |sr = 35 |er = |rr = Immun |aggression = 2 |vertrauen = 4 |hilfe = 0 |angriff1 = Nahkampf (0 ) |angriff2 = |gegenstände = * Planke * Improwaffe * .38-Patronen }} Supermutanten-Vollstrecker thumb|170px Ein Supermutanten-Vollstrecker ist nicht nur stärker als die schwächeren Supermutanten, es ist auch wesentlich wahrscheinlicher, dass er schwer gepanzert erscheint. |stufe = 28 |wahrnehmung = 10 |tp = 375 |sw = |sr = 55 |er = |rr = Immun |aggression = 2 |vertrauen = 4 |hilfe = 0 |angriff1 = Nahkampf (0 ) |angriff2 = |gegenstände = * Planke * Improwaffe * .38-Patronen }} Supermutanten-Schlächter Supermutanten-Schlächter erscheinen häufiger bei einer höheren Spielerstufe. Sie sind meist schwer gepanzert und verwenden oft schwere Waffen. Damit sind sie einiges stärker als Supermutanten-Vollstrecker. |stufe = 35 |wahrnehmung = 10 |tp = 500 |sw = |sr = 80+ |er = 40+ |rr = Immun |aggression = 2 |vertrauen = 4 |hilfe = 0 |angriff1 = Nahkampf (0 ) |angriff2 = |gegenstände = }} Supermutanten-Meister Supermutanten-Meister sind eine Macht, mit der man rechnen muss, da sie eine enorm hohe Anzahl an Trefferpunkten und eine sehr hohe Schadensresistenz haben. Sie sind alle mit schweren Waffen, wie einem Raketenwerfer oder einer Minigun ausgestattet. Man findet sie an Orten mit einer großen Anzahl an Supermutanten, wie Big Johns Schrottplatz. |stufe = 42 |wahrnehmung = 10 |tp = 600 |sw = |sr = 85 |er = 50 |rr = Immun |aggression = 2 |vertrauen = 4 |hilfe = 0 |angriff1 = Nahkampf (0 ) |angriff2 = |gegenstände = * Raketenwerfer * Minigun * Rakete * 5-mm-Patronen * Kronkorken }} Supermutanten-Kriegsfürst Ein Supermutanten-Kriegsfürst ist stärker als die meisten anderen Supermutanten. Sie reisen häufig mit anderen Supermutanten in einer Gruppe, manchmal auch zu Mehreren. , , , , |stufe = 48 |wahrnehmung = 11 |tp = 750 |sw = |sr = 105 |er = 60 |rr = Immun |aggression = 2 |vertrauen = 4 |hilfe = 0 |angriff1 = Nahkampf (0 ) |angriff2 = |gegenstände = * Raketenwerfer * Minigun * Rakete * 5-mm-Patronen * Kronkorken }} , |stufe = 48 |wahrnehmung = 11 |tp = 750 |sw = |sr = 105 |er = 60 |rr = Immun |aggression = 2 |vertrauen = 4 |hilfe = 0 |angriff1 = Nahkampf (0 ) |angriff2 = |gegenstände = * Raketenwerfer * Minigun * Rakete * 5-mm-Patronen * Kronkorken }} Supermutanten-Primus Ein Supermutanten-Primus kann ab Stufe 45 bei größeren Gruppen Supermutanten erscheinen und ist somit häufig in ihren Außenposten zu finden. Meist verwenden sie Superhämmer oder Sturmgewehre, jedoch kann es auch sein, dass sie Raketenwerfer oder einen Fat Man verwenden. Auf höheren Stufen erscheint der Supermutanten-Primus oftmals als Legendärer Supermutanten-Primus. |stufe = 59 |wahrnehmung = 11 |tp = 950 |sw = |sr = 120 |er = 70 |rr = Immun |aggression = 2 |vertrauen = 4 |hilfe = 0 |angriff1 = Nahkampf (0 ) |angriff2 = |gegenstände = * Kronkorken * Superhammer * Sturmgewehr }} Supermutanten-Kriegsherr Ein Supermutanten-Kriegsherr ist der stärkste der normalen Mutanten. Er ist extrem gefährlich, da er so viele Trefferpunkte besitzt, dass er mehrere Schüsse von starken Waffen, wie dem Gaussgewehr auf Kopf und Glieder vertragen, ohne dass diese verkrüppeln. |stufe = 68+ |wahrnehmung = 12 |tp = 1535+ |sw = |sr = 135+ |er = 80+ |rr = Immun |aggression = 2 |vertrauen = 4 |hilfe = 0 |angriff1 = Nahkampf (0 ) |angriff2 = |gegenstände = * Kronkorken * Superhammer * Sturmgewehr }} Behemoth Behemoths und ihre Unterarten sind die bei Weitem die größten und stärksten Supermutanten. Sie überragen den Einzigen Überlebenden und die meisten anderen Kreaturen des Ödlands mit einer Größe von etwa 6m. Nur eine Mirelurk-Königin ist noch größer als sie. Da Supermutanten ihr ganzes Leben lang wachsen, kann man anhand ihrer Größe erkennen, dass die Behemoth bereits sehr alt sind. Im Gegensatz zu normalen Supermutanten sind Behemoths nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, stattdessen geben sie ein monsterhaftes Gebrüll von sich. Wie ihre Artgenossen im Ödland der Hauptstadt sind Behemoths bewaffnet mit einem Feuerhydranten, der auf einem großen Rohr montiert wurde. Zusätzlich dazu sind sie in der Lage große Felsbrocken auf ihre Feinde zu schleudern. Diese beiden Angriffe verursachen schweren Schaden bei allem, was sie erwischen. Auf dem Rücken eines Behemoth befindet sich ein Käfig aus Einkaufswagen, ähnlich wie bei Supermutanten-Behemoths im Ödland der Hauptstadt, in dem sie Gegenstände und die Felsen, mit denen sie im Kampf werfen, transportieren. Der Einzige Überlebende hat eine geskriptete Begegnung mit einem Behemoth in Fort Strong während Keine Gnade, bei der man diesen Töten muss. Normalerweise kann man einen Behemoth an dem Elektrizitätswerk westlich von Natick Banks und einen weiteren südlich von Walden Pond, in einem "Steinkreis" aus Pkws, finden. Ein weiterer Behemoth erscheint zwischen Gunners Plaza und Hyde Park. Wesentlich häufiger erscheint der Behemoth nur sehr wenig südwestlich des Aufklärungsbunker Theta. Beim Super Duper Mart in Lexington spawnt sowohl ein Behemoth, als auch ein Raider mit einem Fat Man, der auf ihn schießt. Man kann einen Behemoth selbst spawnen, wenn man bei Med-Tek Research nach Norden Richtung Kinderkrippe Greentop geht. Dort befindet sich ein Wagen mit einem Jangles der Mondaffe darin. Nimmt man diesen auf erscheint ein Behemoth in der Nähe. Während der Mission Ad Victoriam trifft man einen Behemoth auf dem Weg zu den CIT-Ruinen, der jedoch problemlos von Liberty Prime vernichtet wird. Behemoths in Fallout 4 respawnen, um Gegensatz zu denen in Fallout 3, wo sie einzigartige Begegnungen waren. Bei Swans Teich befindet sich ein einzigartiger Behemoth namens Swan, dessen Hintergrund man in Notizen erfahren kann und im Add-On Far Harbor gibt es einen eingesperrten Behemoth namens Grun im Keller der Vim!-Pop-Fabrik. |stufe = 50 |wahrnehmung = 6 |tp = 1000 |sr = 145 |er = 100 |rr = Immun |pr = 100 |aggression = 2 |vertrauen = 4 |hilfe = 0 |angriff1 = Nahkampf (125 ) |angriff2 = Felsen werfen (75 ) |gegenstände = * Diverser Schrott, Waffen und Munition * Todeskrallen-Klaue * Todeskrallen-Fleisch }} Leuchtender Behemoth Ein leuchtender Behemoth ist stark verstrahlt und fügt seinen Gegnern nicht nur normal Schaden zu, er verstrahlt sie zusätzlich, wenn sie in seiner Nähe sind. Im Gegensatz zu sonstigen leuchtenden Gegnern, unterscheidet sich das Aussehen eines leuchtenden Behemoths nicht von dem der anderen. |stufe = 65 |wahrnehmung = 6 |tp = 1300 |sr = 150 |er = 110 |rr = Immun |pr = 100 |aggression = 2 |vertrauen = 4 |hilfe = 0 |angriff1 = Nahkampf (156 ) |angriff2 = Felsen werfen (94 ) |gegenstände = * Diverser Schrott, Waffen und Munition * Todeskrallen-Klaue * Todeskrallen-Fleisch }} Epischer Behemoth Epische Behemoths sind eine extrem starke Variante des einfachen Behemoths, besonders, da sie sich im Kampf etwas intelligenter verhalten. Sie scheinen sich besonders in waldigen Gebieten aufzuhalten, in denen sie die Bäume als Versteck und Deckung verwenden. Auch schützen sie mit ihrer Hand ihr Gesicht, besonders, wenn sie nahe an ihrem Gegner sind, wodurch es schwer wird ihren Kopf zu treffen. Epische Behemoth stehen oftmals aufrechter als normale Behemoth, und verwenden, obwohl sie schneller sind, die gleichen Kampftechniken. Dazu gehört der Wurf mit Felsbrocken, das Schlagen mit dem Hydranten und den Spieler niederschlagen. Auch wenn sie eine große Menge an Schaden vertragen, ist es möglich einen Epischen Behemoth zu verkrüppeln, wenn er nur noch sehr wenig Gesundheit hat. Dieser wird dann zu Boden fallen, wo er leicht erledigt werden kann. |stufe = 80 |wahrnehmung = 6 |tp = 1600 |sr = 175 |er = 120 |rr = Immun |pr = 100 |aggression = 2 |vertrauen = 4 |hilfe = 0 |angriff1 = Nahkampf (187 ) |angriff2 = Felsen werfen (112 ) |gegenstände = * Diverser Schrott, Waffen und Munition * Todeskrallen-Klaue * Todeskrallen-Fleisch }} Alter Behemoth Diese Behemoths sind die härtesten und ältesten Supermutanten im Commonwealth. Sie stammen wahrscheinlich aus den ersten Experimenten, die das Institut mit FEV durchgeführt hat und sind über Jahrzehnte zu alten Behemoth herangewachsen. |stufe = 95 |wahrnehmung = 6 |tp = 1900 |sr = 190 |er = 130 |rr = Immun |pr = 100 |aggression = 2 |vertrauen = 4 |hilfe = 0 |angriff1 = Nahkampf (197+ ) |angriff2 = Felsen werfen (146+ ) |gegenstände = * Diverser Schrott, Waffen, Munition * Todeskrallen-Klaue * Todeskrallen-Fleisch }} Nennenswerte Supermutanten * Dead Eye * Fist * Hammer * Rage * Shephard (nur erwähnt) * Strong * Swan * Erickson * Grun }} Notizen * Schafft der Einzige Überlebende während eines Treffers der Mini-Atombombe eines Supermutanten-Selbstmörders unentdeckt zu bleiben, ändert auch die Explosion nichts am Entdeckungsgrad, selbst wenn der Supermutanten-Selbstmörder vor den Augen anderer Supermutanten detoniert. Es ist möglich, dass die anderen Supermutanten danach den Körper kurz untersuchen. * Die Mini-Atombombe eines Supermutanten-Selbstmörders erscheint wesentlich größer, als eine normale und erinnert eher den Mark 28-Atombomben, die Liberty Prime verwendet und im Wächterplatz gefunden werden können. * Der Einzige Überlebende kann einen halbwegs gebildeten Supermutanten namens Strong auf der Spitze des Trinity Tower finden. Nach der Mission Der Vorhang fällt kann er als Begleiter rekrutiert werden. Im Gegensatz zu allen vorherigen Supermutantenbegleitern ist Strong nicht einmal annähernd zivilisiert und erzählt oft von seinem Verlangen alle Menschen zu töten und "jemanden zum Essen" zu möchten, wenn er hungrig ist. * Das Geräusch, das die Mini-Atombombe eines Supermutanten-Selbstmörders aussendet besteht aus zwei Teilen, einem durchgängigen Piepen und einem Ton. Dieser Ton ist sind zwei Shepardtöne in einer Shepard-Skala, die eine akustische Illusion erzeugen, so dass es scheint, als würde der Ton durchgängig höher werden, während es tatsächlich eine Schleife ist. * Man kann Supermutanten sagen hören, dass sie Menschen nicht nur als Essen, sondern auch zum Spaß jagen. Dies unterscheidet sie von ihren Artgenossen aus Vault 87 die Menschen nur jagen, um sie zu essen, oder zu Supermutanten zu mutieren. Auch wenn sie manchmal Siedler für Lösegeldforderungen entführen, ist dies eher auf wiederholbare Missionen zurückzuführen, da sie im Gegensatz zu Raidern keinen Bedarf für etwas wie eine menschliche Währung zu haben scheinen. * Es ist möglich den Raider zu töten, der in Lexington auf den Behemoth schießt, indem man direkt zum Super Duper Mart reißt und ihn sofort im Schleichen tötet (da er sonst stattdessen auf den Spieler feuert). Nennenswerte Zitate | | | | | | | | | | | | | "Ha ha ha! You hit like a radroach!" | "I'll wear your guts around my neck!" | "I'm going to eat your legs when you're dead, human!" | "I'm super mutant, you're super mutant, we're all super mutant." | "I'm gonna feast on your flesh, human!" | "Only one of us survives this, and it won't be you!" | "Rage, rage!" | "Scream - Scream for your worthless life!" | "Stupid blue lady!" | "This is no game, human! We win. You die." | "You humans made us - now suffer for your arrogance!" | "You humans! So stupid! So weak!" | "You'll never leave here alive!" | "I'm going to eat you alive after I kill you!" Beim Angriff mit einer Nahkampfwaffe (normalerweise): | "Break you!" | "Here it comes!" | "Smashie, smashie!" Beim Werfen einer Granate: | "Catch!" | "Ha! Hot potato!" | "Throwing grenade!" Wenn eine Granate geworfen wurde: | "Get away, get away!" | "Gonna blow!" | "Gonna kaboom!" | "Run away!" Wenn sie Schaden erleiden: | | Beim Sterben: | Wenn ein Supermutant vor ihren Augen stirbt: | | | | Wenn man von Versteckt zu Vorsicht geht: | | | | | Wenn man fast entdeckt ist (Vorsicht): | "Here, human, human, human. I got a treat for you!" | "You're here, you're here! Stop hiding!" Wenn man entdeckt wird: | | | "I knew it! Gonna tear you apart!" Wenn man von Gefahr zu Vorsicht wechselt: | | | "Aggh... face me, you coward!" Wenn man wieder vollständig versteckt ist: | | | | | | | }} Vorkommen Supermutanten erscheinen in Fallout 4 und seinen Add-Ons. Fehler * Nachdem die Mini-Atombombe eines Supermutanten-Selbstmörders explodiert ist, ist es möglich, dass man für das Töten von Feinden in der Nähe keine EP erhält. * Wenn man in ein Gebiet zurückkehrt, in dem ein Supermutanten-Selbstmörder sich selbst gesprengt hat, ist es möglich, dass die Mini-Atombombe erneut zündet. * Nachdem man eine Mini-Atombombe eines toten Supermutanten-Selbstmörders aufgehoben hat, ist es möglich, dass sie dennoch in seiner Hand verbleibt und später explodiert. Galerie Fo4-supermutants-concept.png|Konzeptzeichnung Art of Fo4 super mutant behemoth concept art.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung des Supermutanten-Behemoth aus The Art of Fallout 4 Institute FEV Lab.png|Das FEV-Labor des Instituts Fo4 Strong.jpg|Strong, ein möglicher Begleiter des Einzigen Überlebenden Swan (Fallout 4).jpg|Der einzigartige Supermutanten-Behemoth Swan Brian Virgil.jpg|Brian Virgil als Supermutant Fo4 clay super mutant concept art.png|Konzeptzeichnung aus The Art of Fallout 4 en:Institute super mutant es:Supermutante (Fallout 4) fr:Super Mutant (Fallout 4) ja:Institute super mutant pl:Supermutanci z Wspólnoty ru:Супермутант (Fallout 4) uk:Супермутант (Fallout 4) Kategorie:Fallout 4 Kreaturen Kategorie:Far Harbor Kreaturen Kategorie:Nuka-World Kreaturen Kategorie:Supermutanten